


Preocupação

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: DIALOGO, Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: Uma conversa entre amigos





	Preocupação

**Author's Note:**

> O meu português era fraco...desculpe T^T

\- Porque você não planeja a participar em associação durante ensino fundamental, Takeru?

\- Ah, penso já ser o membro da associação de Digimon, não sou?

\- Sim, somos. Mas este é diferente. Agora temos o tempo bastante a fazer qualquer coisa. Não gostaria de participar em associação? De desporto ou ... de literatura?

\- Isso soa bem, acho que eu vou gostar da atividade da associação. Mas quero concentrar-me em conhecer digimon mais e estudar cursos disponíveis nesta época.

\- Tem razão... Então, que pena!

\- Pena para quê?

\- No início, queria tentar a convidar você à nossa associação de futebol.

\- Assusta-me, Daisuke.

\- Que significa a sua face... Parece que está a ofender-me.

\- Não quero ofender. Eu só estou chocado. Porque você queria convidar-me?

\- Por causa da sua forte habilidade motora. Para ser honesto, eu admito isso.

\- Sei isso pela primeira vez. Obrigado.

\- Mostra essa face outra vez!

\- Somente considero que se torna maduro. 

\- Já me torno. Então, não tem nenhum interesse na associação de futebol? 

\- Desculpe.

-Não faz mal. Isso somente é um convite. E sabemos que tem mais experiência de basquetebol do que futebol.

\- Sim. O basquetebol pertence sempre ao projeto do curso de desporto, ficando no interior no ginásio, que é muito bom para mim. Na verdade, tenho vontade de evitar romper e sujar a minha roupa, na medida do possível.

\- Não sabia que você importava-se com isso.

\- Durante a atividade sobre digimon, não me importa porque prestar atenção a digimon é mais importante e urgente. Entretanto, na vida quotidiana, tenho de pensar em isso. Minha mãe e eu não somos hábeis em costura, tal como consertar a roupa rasgada. Além disso limpar os pontos sujos também é incómodo, custando muito tempo. Ninguém quer um pouco mais de trabalho doméstico.

\- Oh, está certo…Não me tenho considerado isso. Pensa sempre, Takeru. 

\- Não me considerei isso antigamente. Mas depois eu percebi... Isso é necessário para mim.


End file.
